Nightmares
by Lil Ryoko
Summary: Ryoko's nightmares drive her to ask Washu for help...Unfortunately her mother's help back fires and Tenchi must save her before its too late...Please R&R! ^^


Hey guys! Its me again! I know you all probably want me to hurry up and get chapter 3 of "Moulin Ryoko" out, but I couldn't sleep cause of this story idea...so I'm gonna post it. ^^; Yeah I know I'm pathetic...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. I promise I'll have chapter 3 up soon. So I'll talk to you all later. Ja!

Nightmares~ by: Lil Ryoko 

"On your knees, bitch!" a voice yelled from the darkness.

"NO!" She yelled back blood running down her face, "I won't do it!"

Kagato drew his hand back behind his hand. She fell to the floor in pain after he slapped her left cheek.

"You don't talk to me like that!" he snarled, "I own you! You will do what I say and I say bow!"

She looked up at him trying to hold her tears in, "I will never bow to you! I can't bow to someone who forces me to kill innocent children! You've made me into a monster!"

He crouched down to see her face and smiled, "My dear, you were always a monster."

She turned away from him hurt outside and inside as he stood back up. 

"Oh, my dear, did I hurt your feelings?" he asked mocking her emotions, "Do you want me to apologize?"

Her eyes widened knowing what he meant. She didn't want that. She didn't want him to "apologize" to her. Not the way he intended. Quickly she got up and tried to run. Kagato laughed snapping his fingers. Instantly several giant mechanical arms reached up from the floor and pulled her down on her back.

"Please!" she pleaded as he walked over to her slowly, "Don't do this to me!"

Once again he snapped his fingers this time making her clothes disappear. He leaned over her and kissed her lips. She let out a small cry as he unexpectedly bit down making her bleed. Slowly tears rolled down her face as he licked her blood off his lips. He smiled seeing her crying. She turned away from him as he unbuttoned his clothes. 

After he had removed them he smiled at her evilly, "My dear, how I love to see you cower in fear."

He violently turned her face toward his own, "And now, my demon princess, I want you to scream."

She bit down on her lip as he pressed down onto her body. She wasn't going to scream. He wanted that. He loved to see her in pain, and this kind of punishment always hurt her mind, body, and soul.

He growled releasing she wasn't going to cooperate, "You bitch, scream or I will kill you!"

He pressed down again but harder making her moan. He smiled as she closed her eyes in pain. Again he pushed and again she let out a small moan. Once more he pressed into her making her cry.

Finally she looked at him and screamed, "PLEASE STOP!"

He laughed, "This is the only thing you're good at. What makes you think I want to stop?"

"Tenchi! HELP ME!" Ryoko screamed sitting up.

She looked around. Where was she? She wiped her sweat covered face and sighed releasing she was home. She looked down from her beam in the living room of the Masaki house, luckily no one heard her screaming.

She always had dreams that made her relive her past. She hated how Kagato had treated her. She was his slave, his puppet. But what she hated most about him was the way he forced her to make love to him as torture.

She looked down at her hands as tears filled her eyes. She need to do something to end that horrible cycle of nightmares. But what could she possibly do? Kagato had been dead for two years, but she still had nightmares about the way he tormented her. 

She looked over at the door under the stairs and whispered, "Maybe Washu can help me..."

She teleported over to the door and knocked softly hoping her "mother" wasn't asleep. No answer came from inside the sub-space lab. Ryoko sighed and slowly opened the door. 

Washu was sitting at her computer typing. She didn't look up, "Yes, Little Ryoko, I can help you."

Ryoko tried to act mad at the small redhead scientist, "Stop reading my mind, 'mom'!" 

Washu laughed at her then turned around, "Now do you want me to help you or are you going to stand there and yell at me?"

Ryoko looked down at the floor, "What do I need to do?"

Washu pointed to a machine and smiled. 

"Not that thing again!" Ryoko yelled, "The last time I got in that thing you didn't let me out for hours!"

"You'll be asleep," Washu said grinning, "So I don't think it matters what your in. Oh ,and don't forget to take off your clothes."

Ryoko sighed walking over to the machine. She hated how she always had to take off her clothes to get in it. She removed her dress and underwear and got in between the two rings. Washu walked over to her and put another ring on her head making Ryoko temporally powerless.

Washu walked back over to her computer and typed in a command. Suddenly the light bulbs on Ryoko's rings lit up. 

Washu looked over at her and smiled, "You should start to feel a little tired."

"Yeah, now that you say that...I am a bit...sleepy..." Ryoko said falling asleep.

Washu turned back to her computer and watched her monitor. She waited for an image to appear. She sighed, "Figures. Now she won't have any dreams."

A few hours past and as soon as she started to dose off her computer beeped. She looked up at her monitor and saw Ryoko flying through a burning city. She shook her head. Ryoko never wanted to do those things for Kagato and she knew it.

_"Now go and steal their valuables," _Kagato's voice commanded inside Ryoko's head, _"And kill anyone who resists."_

Ryoko looked down at the terror she had caused. She hoped the citizens escaped when she set the fires, she didn't want to have to kill anymore innocent people. She looked around and saw a very large Jurain Bank. She fired a shot through the wall and flew through the rubble. Inside were hundreds of people franticly trying to get their earnings out before she took them.

Ryoko looked at the tellers and shouted, "Everyone on the ground now! I will not hesitate to kill anyone who stands in my way!"

Everyone fell to the floor as she walked over to the vault and opened it. Inside were millions of Jurai. Quickly she stuffed several bags with the money cursing Kagato the whole time. Suddenly she felt a tug at her leg. She looked down and found a small girl with blue hair.

"Please stop," the small child asked with tears in her eyes, "That's my daddy's money."

Ryoko looked at her trying to sound angry, "Listen little girl! If you don't want to get hurt get out of here as fast as you can!"

_"What are you doing?!_" Kagato screamed in her mind, _"I told you to kill anyone who resists your commands!"_

"I can't," she thought back at him, "She's just a child!"

_"Fine." _he said locking her thoughts away, _"I will do it then."_

"No!" Ryoko yelled as he took over her body.

The little girl looked up at Ryoko as she tried to fight him back , "Lady...?"

Ryoko's eyes turned an eerie green as she looked at the young child, "Now you die!"

She grabbed the girl by her hair and created an orange energy sword. The girl screamed as the blade stabbed into her small chest. Kagato laughed evilly as he forced Ryoko to turn the blade slowly. Again she screamed in pain as her blood splattered the vault and the money.

Unexpectedly Ryoko's mind return to her body. She looked down at her feet as she heard a loud thump. She screamed seeing the blue haired girl severely bleeding. She looked at her blood covered hands. How could he kill a child? How could she stop this cycle of death? 

_"Get the money, then return here," _Kagato ordered her, _"We need to talk!"_

Slowly she gathered the money and flew out of the bank back to the Soja.

Washu watched her monitor as Ryoko flew back to the Soja. She bit her thumb nail trying to figure out why Ryoko was still having these dreams. Suddenly the crab shaped bell on her door rang interrupting her thoughts. She turned around to find Tenchi staring at Ryoko. 

"Oh, Lord Tenchi!" she said trying to get him to look at her, "What are you doing up at such a late hour?"

"Huh?" he asked turning away from Ryoko.

"What are you doing up at such a late hour?" she asked him grinning, "Do I finally get that sperm sample I want?"

"Um..." Tenchi said nervously, "No. I came here to get you for breakfast. Sasami made a big meal."

Washu looked at him, "What?! Its already morning?!"

"Yeah," Tenchi said looking back at Ryoko, "Um...Little Washu why is Ryoko up there?"

"Oh, I'm helping her with her nightmares," she smiled watching him blush at the sight of her nude daughter, "I guess we'll have to finish our experiments later. I'm hungry."

She turned back to her monitor as Ryoko unexpectedly screamed. Her eyes widened at what she saw, "Kami-sama..."

"What?" Tenchi asked running over to her, "What's wrong?"

He looked at the monitor and found Ryoko with blood on her face as Kagato yelled, _"On your knees bitch!"_

_"No!" _she yelled back, _"I won't do it!"_

They both gasped as Kagato reared back and smacked her hard. Tenchi flinched seeing her lying on the floor in pain. He turned away from the picture and watched Ryoko stir in her sleep due to this dream.

He looked at Washu and yelled, "Shut it off!"

Washu hit the "escape" button on her keypad, but nothing happened. She frowned angrily trying again. Still nothing. She looked over at Tenchi, "I can't..."

"WHAT?!" he screamed watching the fair cyan haired angel flinch, "Washu there must be something you can do!"

She turned away from him, "There's nothing I can do. The experiment won't abort. Ryoko's memories are to strong."

"Damn it!" he yelled slamming his fists down on a table.

Washu suddenly looked up at him, "Lord Tenchi, I think I have an idea. But I need your help and I need the truth."

"Huh?" the young prince asked, "The truth about what?"

"Do you love my daughter?" she asked looking deep into his eyes, "This is important."

"Miss Washu..."

"Damn it Tenchi! Tell me! Yes or no." she screamed.

"Y...yes I love her... at least I think I love her," he whispered so softly that he could barely hear himself.

"Good. Then my plan will work," she pointed to the same machine Ryoko was in, "Get in and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Tenchi nodded and walked over to the machine.

"Nuh uh uh," Washu said shaking a finger, "Clothes off please."

He sighed then removed his shirt and pants, "I'm not taking off my boxer shorts so don't get any ideas Washu."

"My, my aren't we demanding today?" she cooed, "Fine. Get in."

Tenchi got between the rings and waited for the helmet to come down on to his head. He looked over at Ryoko who was floating next to him. He frowned seeing her in pain.

"Well, I never knew I could fit two people in that machine," Washu laughed, "I am such a genius!"

Tenchi sighed.

"Now," she said typing on her computer, "Let me warn you. If you don't really love her this won't work. If you do love her then I should be able to open a psy-link between you two.

"Next, be careful at all times because what ever happens to you in Ryoko's mind happens here too. Don't go killing yourself..."

Washu trailed off watching her screen, "Oh Kami-sama..."

"Miss Washu what's wrong?" Tenchi asked looking at Ryoko concerned.

"You'll...find out soon enough..." she wiped a tear off of her face, "Be careful, Lord Tenchi, and goodnight."

Slowly Tenchi's eyes closed as Washu continued to watch the monitor in horror. She gritted her teeth as Kagato slowly raped her daughter.

Kagato laughed, "This is the only thing you're good at. What makes you think I want to stop?"

"Tenchi! HELP ME!" she mentally yelled. Why hadn't Washu shut the machine off?

"Don't touch me you sick bastard!" Ryoko screamed as he licked her stomach and chest.

He slowly made his way back up to her face. As he got ready to kiss her a voice suddenly shouted, "Leave her alone!"

Kagato looked over his shoulder to find a young boy in Jurain battle armor standing behind them. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Tenchi?" Ryoko asked weakly, "Is that really you?"

Tenchi looked furiously at Kagato, "I'm Tenchi Masaki and I've come to save Ryoko from her nightmares."

"Listening boy," Kagato growled getting off of Ryoko, "This bitch is my property and no one is going to steal her from me. No matter how useless she is."

Tenchi pulled out his Tenchi-ken signaling he was ready for battle.

Kagato smiled seeing the sword, "My, my, the Master Key. This should be interesting."

Ryoko looked up at Tenchi and pleaded, "Please Tenchi don't fight him. The last time you fought..."

"...I won," he finished looking gently into her eyes, "And I will do it again. I won't let you be trapped in a endless cycle of nightmares. I won't watch you die from the inside out."

"How sweet," Kagato said rematerializing his clothes, " But like I said she belongs to me and no one steals my property."

Tenchi ran at him, fury, and hate gleaming in his eyes. He couldn't let anyone talk that way about his Ryoko. Kagato jumped back pulling out his sword. He swung at Tenchi making the prince lose his balance.

"Pathetic," he smirked swinging again at Tenchi.

Ryoko looked up at them and cried as Tenchi took blow after blow, "Please leave him alone!"

Kagato fired a blast of energy sending Tenchi into a nearby wall. He gasped as a bright blue light surrounded the boy. Instantly three Lighthawk Wings appeared transforming Tenchi into his other Jurain battle costume.

"Now," he said looking Kagato in the eyes, "I will finish this."

"I don't think so!" he yelled running at the Jurain prince with his sword.

Tenchi also ran towards Kagato. Soon they passed each other up. Tenchi stopped and waited for his enemy to fall to the ground. Kagato let out a horrible scream then disappeared.

Tenchi walked over to Ryoko and smiled, "Are you alright?"

Her only reply were tears of joy filling her eyes. He looked at her with love brimming his own eyes, "I'm glad you're okay."

She smiled, "I'm glad you're okay, too."

Suddenly the Soja disappeared and revealed a beautiful green field. Tenchi looked around at the new surroundings, "Wha..what is this?"

Ryoko stood before him in his mother's purple kimono, "This is where I wanted to be when I heard you say you loved me. And you do. Don't you Tenchi?"

He smiled at her perceptiveness, "Yes...I do love you Ryoko."

She walked over to him and touched his face, "I love you, my Tenchi."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She followed his lead and kissed him back.

"Now," she seductively smiled after they broke apart, "I'm gonna teach you something new..."

"Uh, uh, uh," a voice interrupted her, "There will be none of that!"

Ryoko's eyes flew open. She looked around. Where was her special place? And most importantly...where were her clothes?

Tenchi's eyes also flew open. Where was he? He looked over and found Ryoko naked next to him. She looked at him confused then smiled. He smiled nervously. _"Did we just make love?"_

"My you two are a handful," Washu said walking over to the machine they were in, "I was almost afraid I couldn't get you out of that dream of Ryoko's. I definitely didn't want to see you two 'Playing Doctor' on my computer."

"Damn it 'MOM'!" Ryoko yelled releasing what happened, "I really wanted to show Tenchi how to..."

"Hush young lady!" Washu ordered smiling, "I know wanted to show him but now is not the time."

Tenchi blushed as Ryoko flew over to him and drew imaginary lines on his bare chest, "You want me to show you don't you Tenchi?"

"Um...I," he started as his nose bled. 

Suddenly they fell to the floor. Washu laughed, "Sorry! I had to shut the power off. Now get dressed. Sasami's had breakfast done for a half of an hour and I intend on eating before noon."

After they got dressed Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu walked out of the lab satisfied knowing they had made all their dreams come true. Washu had finally earned respect from her daughter, Ryoko had been cured of her nightmares, and Tenchi saved the one he loved.

Ok I know that was stupid... But I had to write it. ^^; I am so pathetic... Anyway R&R if you want to...


End file.
